particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Chevaliers de la Vraie Croix
The Chevaliers de la Vraie Croix (Knights of the True Cross) is a pro-monarchy, right-wing conservative alternative for the people of Rildanor, different from other political groups. The party recognizes the Orthodox Catholic Church as the one true faith and has always pushed for its creation as Rildanor's state religion. A powerful Rildanor requires a new type of thinking. Glory is our goal, but the means to get there should not be restricted by anyone or anything. Be it the economy or the military, all aspects of society must be strengthened to ensure the survival of a greater Rildanor. Power in the party relies on three pillars: the monarchy and nobility, the clergy, and the people. History Tracing its roots back to May 2145, the party has since transformed into several different titles but has kept to its traditional core beliefs. In August 2339 party officials voted to change the name to Chevaliers de la Vraie Croix, reaffirming its loyalty to the Orthodox Catholic Church. Today, it continues to promote the creation of a state religion in Rildanor as well as the advancement of the conservative ideology. Orthodox Catholic Affirmation The great Orthodox Catholic Affirmation of August 2339 was a important in the party's creation. In a secret meeting held by senior party officials on August 1, 2339 many issues of party renewal were discussed. Party renewal has increasingly become an important topic within the establishment as a result of the recent "dry politics" that has engulfed Rildanor. Realizing that the party has long supported a state religion, the party leadership voted unanimously to take up the cause of promoting the Orthodox Catholic Church as Rildanor's state religion. Leadership Party leadership is elitist and is dominated by a several party officials. The head of the party is Edmund de Frontenac and has yet to win the Permiership. Frontenac, however, is dedicated to the party platform (see below) and faithful to the Orthodox Catholic Church. Party Beliefs Platform * The government's policy on the economy should be laissez-faire. * Support for traditional values. * Strengthening the military. * The state should prioritise liberty over equality if you cannot have both. Interpretations of this must adhere to right-wing morality. * Human nature is more intrinsic as opposed to malleable. * The government should promote religious morality over secularism. Religious values have been tried and tested and have proven itself as a great tool for social calm and unity. * Individualism over collectivism. * Support for national interests first rather than the international arena. * Promotion of the Catholic Orthodox faith as Rildanor's state religion. Religious Beliefs * The Pope (Pius II) is the Vicar of Christ, he should be Christ-like, and his judgement is final. * The Orthodox Catholic Church Pope is dead and decaying, yet he some how gives out Papal Bulls, that is a miracle of God and a proof of his existance. * Orthodox means "correct" or "right doctrine", the Orthodox Catholic Church is the only Holy House of God. * Science is not evil but Man is Evil and Man created Science, hence the user of Science is evil. * Forgiveness and repentence is a duty every man has in life. * Criminals shall be given a chance to repent and to live a pius life but if they fail and stumble to many times then they shall be executed according to the Law. * The Trinity, the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. * The path to God is through Jesus Christ our Lord. * We must not judge other religions, it is not our place, we can only critisize them. * All of Mans Laws are evil, only God's laws are just. Category:Political parties in Rildanor